


Friends...friends...friends...

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna invites her friends for a drink before she goes off with Rolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends...friends...friends...

_Friends…friends…friends…_  
  
Luna sat waiting, sipping her Gillywater slowly.  Madame Rosmerta noticed this and made her way back to the table.  
  
“Look, love, I can’t hold a large table forever,” she told Luna.  “If your friends don’t show up soon, you’ll have to move to a seat at the bar.”  
  
“I promise they’ll be here in a moment, unless they’ve been waylaid by Nargles,” Luna replied.  She pulled a pocket watch out of her robes and opened it.  As she did, the eagle on the cover of the watch cried loudly, causing the noise in the bar to die as everyone looked Luna’s way.  Luna shook the watch and gazed at it, holding her eyes to it long enough to make Rosmerta impatient.  
  
“Miss, I’ve been patient with you, but that’s the last straw.”  She started to say something more, but Luna stood and waved at someone by the door.  
  
“Harry, over here,” she called.  
  
Harry had just opened the door when Luna had spotted him.  He smiled when he saw Luna and stepped through the door with Ginny following behind.  They both shook the rain off their jackets and walked to Luna’s table.   
  
“Two Butterbeers, please, Rosmerta,” Harry said as he neared.  
  
Rosmerta smiled at Harry.  “Right away, Mr Potter.”  As Harry and Ginny each turned to embrace Luna, Rosmerta hustled back to the bar.  
  
“It’s great to see you, Luna,” Ginny said, sitting in the chair Harry pulled out for her.  “How’ve you been?  It’s so hard to stay in touch sometimes, what with Harry’s job and my Quidditch.”  Harry sat, leaving an empty seat between him and Luna.  
  
“That’s why I asked you to come tonight,” Luna stated simply.  She took another sip of her Gillywater and looked at it strangely.  “I think it’s sat out too long, now I might get the Gilly-Willies.”  
  
Harry and Ginny traded a side-long grin with each other over this statement  
  
Luna sat her glass down.  “When Ron, Hermione and Neville get here, I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”  She continued on without a breath.  “I’m going back to Norway and Sweden soon to meet up with Rolf and I wanted to see you all before I went.  It wouldn’t feel right to leave without saying goodbye to all my friends.”  
  
Neville walked through the door and dried himself with his wand before coming up.  He pointed to Rosmerta and held up a finger.  She held up the Butterbeers that she was bringing to Harry and Ginny and Neville nodded.  Rosmerta went back behind the bar and brought out another one.  She arrived at the table just as Neville was shaking hands with Harry and Ginny.  
  
“Neville, it’s been so long,” Luna said and kissed him.  The kiss lingered slightly longer than decorum would have normally allowed.  Neville flushed slightly and sat down next to Luna.  
  
“It hasn’t been _that_ long,” he said as Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
“No, not really,” Luna said, “but it will be a long time before we see each other again, and I wanted to remind you what it used to be like with us, Rolf wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Neville blushed even harder.  He was about to say something more when Ron and Hermione came in.  Ron was still in his silver, formal Auror robes and he and Hermione had obviously just come from work.  He left to go the bar and got a glass of Firewhiskey and a cherry soda.  His eyes lingered slightly on Rosmerta’s cleavage as she bent to get the cherry soda, but he seemed to feel Hermione’s disapproving glare and he quickly lifted his head.  He pulled some coins out and gestured at the table where his friends sat.  Rosmerta said something to him and he pushed most of the coins toward her and pocketed the rest.  
  
“Sorry we’re late,” he said as he pushed in next to Hermione.  “I got held up by some paperwork that wonder-boy here didn’t finish.”  He pointed at Harry.  
  
“It’s all right.”  Luna fished around in her pockets and pulled out five small velvet boxes and put one in front of each of them.  
  
“As you all know, it’s been hard to keep in touch.  With you three in the Auror’s office, Ginny off playing Quidditch and Hermione doing whatever it is that she does.”  (Hermione smiled at this; Luna had never seemed to understand what she did at the department of Magical Law Enforcement, or at least she pretended not to understand to tweak Hermione, Hermione was never really sure.)  
  
Luna kept right on going.  “I’m off to Scandinavia with Rolf soon and it’s going to be even harder to stay in touch.  I’m going to miss each of you and wanted to give all of you something.”  
  
She motioned for them to open their boxes.  
  
Harry opened his first.  He pulled out a delicate gold ring with five green stones on it.  The stones looked as if they would spin on the ring.  As he looked closer, he saw the stones were carved into the faces of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  He looked at Ron’s and noticed that Ron’s had Harry’s, Ginny’s, Herimione’s, Neville's, and Luna’s faces.  
  
“I got the idea from your mother’s clock and the DA coins,” she told Ginny.  Luna lifted her left hand and showed her own ring under her Ouroboros engagement band.  “The face is green when they’re safe, and red when they’re in danger.  If you sit the ring down and put the face of the person you want to contact in the middle, it will cause the person’s ring to vibrate.”  
  
She pulled her ring off and put it on the table.  She rotated Neville’s face stone around to the center of the ring.  Neville’s ring immediately started to buzz and vibrate.  Luna reached over and put his ring down on the table and turned her face stone inside.  Immediately, Luna’s face hovered over the ring and Neville’s face hovered over her ring.  
  
“Hello, Neville,” she said and her face over Neville’s ring said, “Hello Neville.”  The face wavered and quivered.  Hermione slid it about twelve centimetres to the left and it stopped wavering.  
  
“Sorry, morphic resonance interference from being too close.”  Hermione looked at her ring interestedly.  “This is some great spellwork, Luna,” she said.  
  
“Always the tone of surprise,” Luna said as Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione turned pink.  “Couldn’t resist, sorry, Ronald told me about that once.”  
  
“Seriously, though, how’d you get the charm to show our health?” Hermione asked.  
  
“It’s a modification of the charm that Healers use to track a patient’s vitals,” Luna answered and her face over Neville’s ring echoed her.  
  
Harry held his ring closer to his eye and saw that the gold was engraved everywhere with ‘friends…friends…friends…’  
  
“This is just like the painting that was in your room before it got destroyed.”  
  
“I didn’t know that you saw that,” Luna said.  “I thought it was quite good and it was a shame that it got blown up by the Death Eaters.”  
  
Ron started to say something, but both Hermione and Harry had kicked him under the table.  
  
"It's amazing, Luna," Harry said.  "Thank you so much."  
  
They each put their rings on, and the rings changed size to fit the fingers they put them on.  
  
Rosmerta arrived with more drinks.  After she had put them down and left, Harry put on his ring.  
  
He lifted his glass and said, "to friends."  
  
"To friends," they all said and clinked their glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> "Always the tone of surprise" is a quote from Deathly Hallows, both in Chapter 5, U.S 76 and chapter 8, U.S. 142


End file.
